


Снова в сумерках

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Daybreak, Drabble, Guro, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Даже если я тебя убью, ты не станешь моим.





	Снова в сумерках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Again at Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466841) by yukuro. 



Их маленькая игра в запятнанную кармазином погоню всегда возобновлялась с наступлением сумерек. Она начиналась только ночью и кончалась на рассвете. Нескончаемый цикл.  
  
Его кисть крепко схватила тонкую перебинтованную руку. Саске мог лишь пялиться пустыми глазами на владельца той кисти и ничего не делать. Он знал, чего ожидать дальше.  
  
Металл пронзил его тело. Металлический вкус во рту стал уже привычным. В конце концов это ведь был ритуал. Болезненное напоминание о ненавистном факте того, что он всё ещё жив.  
  
— Даже если я тебя убью, ты не станешь моим, — сказал тот голос.  
  
Тот знакомый голос.  
  
— Даже если я выпущу тебе всю кровь.  
  
_Это и твоя кровь тоже._  
  
— Возможно, ты не станешь полностью моим до тех пор, пока я не съем твоё сердце.  
  
Итачи улыбнулся, в то время как его пальцы впивались в кожу Саске над сердцем, вызывая резвое кровотечение.  
  
— Разве тебе не хочется этого вкуса тоже?  
  
Мазохистский поцелуй, Саске принял его.  
  
Он уже привык к металлическому вкусу крови у себя во рту.  
  
От него лишь требовалось продержаться ещё немного; рассвет уже близился.  
  
Но снова в сумерках всё началось по-новой.  
  
И Саске с вырезанной на губах сломанной улыбкой горько поинтересовался:  
  
_Наступит ли когда-нибудь рассвет?_


End file.
